Impossible
by L3X
Summary: Monstruos como yo, diosas como ella… ¿nacimos para estar juntos?-Asesinos como yo, inocentes como ella… ¿podemos estar juntos?-Falsos como yo, verdaderos como ella… ¿tengo alguna posibilidad de que voltees a verme?-Fuertes como yo… ¿ella es débil?...-...Silencio...-Da igual lo que yo sea, o lo que ella sea…-...Aves volando…-Al final será mía.-Imposible.


**Hola!**_!, aquí con un nuevo fic... emmm que diré de este jamás he escrito algo tan raro._

**Advertencias:** Lemon

...

Zetsu x Hinata

...

**Disclaimer: **los personajes usados en este fic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic participa en el reto parejas crack del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

**...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.

.

.

.

**Impossible**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cuando empieza a doler es que te das cuenta que es amor._

_Cuando tu pecho arde… y tus manos tiemblan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Diles que era feliz._

_Que mi corazón está roto_

_y que todas mis cicatrices están abiertas._

_Diles que yo esperaba que fuera..._

_imposible._

Hace años me había encontrado con ella, hace años cuando la cuarta guerra ninja terminó, hace años mi oscuridad estuvo a su lado, hace años la hice mía… hoy quiero regresar.

Con las manos en los bolsillos caminaba por la aldea que ella llama hogar, con las manos en los bolsillos y la forma de un hombre que no soy yo busco lo que me ha pertenecido desde un inicio… con una sonrisa satisfecha observo a mi objetivo, es bueno saber que ahora ya no es uno; son dos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Recuerdo que hace años,_

_alguien me dijo que debería tomar_

_precaución cuando se trata de amor_

_La tuve, la tuve..._

—Bolt ven aquí, ya es tarde y debemos regresar a casa, tu padre llegará pronto —articuló una morena de ojos perlas, la cual esperaba que su hijo saliera de aquella piscina de arena en la que se hallaba haciendo un castillo.

El pequeño sonrió a su madre —¿papá llegará?, ¿de verdad llegará temprano? —preguntó el rubio de cuatro años con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

—Sí, me lo ha prometido —dijo Hinata a su hijo mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo sentaba en un muro—, Bolt, si no dejas de mover tus pies no podré ponerte las zapatillas. —Tan absorta estaba la mujer de ojos perlas atendiendo a su hijo que no se percató que era observada.

—Mira, su mancha en el pie es igual que la mía —articuló un sorprendido Zetsu blanco sacudiendo su pie para llamar la atención de su homónimo.

—Claro que lo es —respondió su contraria mitad mientras una ladina y satisfecha sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

Monstruos como yo, diosas como ella… _¿nacimos para estar juntos?_

Asesinos como yo, inocentes como ella… _¿podemos estar juntos?_

Falsos como yo, verdaderos como ella… _¿tengo alguna posibilidad de que voltees a verme?_

Fuertes como yo… _¿ella es débil?..._

...Silencio...

_Da igual lo que yo sea, o lo que ella sea…_

...Aves volando…

_Al final será mía._

Imposible.

Había pasado tanto… la guerra había terminado dejando un rastro de sangre, pero el mañana se levantaba lleno de esperanza para todos los que habíamos quedado. Los héroes se habían ido, reclamados por los dioses que nos protegían como pago por la paz que anhelábamos. Neji...

Mientras depositaba girasoles en la tumba de mi primo le susurraba mi compromiso con Naruto, y cómo el amor había llegado a mi vida siendo este correspondido. —Neji nii-san gracias por apoyarme hasta el final...

_Pelearse con el amor es difícil._

_Enamorarse de la traición es peor._

_Confianza rota y corazones rotos._

_Lo sé, lo sé…_

Después de una bien merecida despedida de soltera con las demás kunoichis, Hinata caminaba de regreso a su departamento, recientemente había dejado de vivir con su padre ya que deseaba su independencia como futura señora Uzumaki. Los tragos habían tocado un poco sus sentidos pero nada con lo que ella no pudiese lidiar, aunque se sorprendió al ver al rubio parado justo en la puerta de su casa. —N-naruto-kun, —balbuceó la morena al estar a sólo unos pasos de él—, creí que estarías con los chicos a esta hora.

—Deseaba verte —respondió con sencillez el rubio mirándola fijamente—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—C-claro —dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta y dejándolo entrar a su hogar, no era la primera vez que él venía pero sí la primera que lo hacía a estas horas y la primera que se sentía así de nerviosa a su lado, haciéndole recordar cómo se sentía junto a él cuando era una niña.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rubio tomando el mentón de la que pronto sería su esposa, faltaban horas…

—N-no es nada —contestó la morena desviando su mirada de los azules ojos que ahora la observaban tan fijamente.

Suavemente él tomó el mentón de la joven de ojos perlas que ahora esquivaba su mirada y lo obligó a verlo, suavemente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, sonriendo cuando ella lo correspondió, jactándose aún más de eso cuando ella confió en lo que sus ojos veían y no en los instintos que la habían hecho alejarse segundos antes. Hinata serás mía antes que de él, simplemente porque yo te desee primero.

Una mano de él se escabulló bajo la blusa de ella y Hinata jadeó sobre los labios de él y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, la besó con pasión por un largo tiempo y cuando vio en los ojos de la morena la lujuria crecer, decidió continuar.

El desconocido en el cuerpo de su futuro esposo besó su cuello con cuidado de no marcarlo pues mañana era su boda, la rodeó con sus brazos, ambos debajo de su blusa y empezó a tocarla de manera que lo haría sólo un hombre que la amaba, pero ¿él la amaba?... la amaré por unas horas, la amaré como nadie lo hecho… si es que este loco deseo que tengo puede llamarse amor. Lo haré. Ella le quitó la chaqueta mientras entre besos él la llevaba a la habitación, sus manos jamás pararon de acariciarla en el trayecto.

La giró justo en el umbral de la puerta y la miró a los ojos —eres hermosa —articuló sabiendo que esa realmente era una verdad que salía de sus labios dedicada solamente a ella. A la princesa Hyuuga. La vio sonrojarse y sonrió con satisfacción mientras sus dedos recorrían con parsimonia el costado de sus senos. Su rodilla se abrió paso entre sus piernas lentamente mientras sus dedos hábiles empezaban a jugar con el obi empezando a desatarlo. Apoyando su frente contra la de ella, aún en la oscuridad podía ver sus ojos con claridad y disfrutar de los pequeños gemidos que Hinata soltaba cada vez que rozaba sus senos.

El obi cayó y su chaleco se abrió dejando ver un top de malla cubriendo sus generosos pechos, la chica de ojos perlas lo rodeó con ambos brazos por su cuello y lo besó. Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando él la tomó por su trasero y la llevó a la cama. Casi libres de ropa Zetsu la miró y la deseó como nunca antes a otra mujer. Deseo hacerla suya, no sólo hoy sino siempre. —Te deseo Hinata —articuló bajando a besar sus senos, chupándolos, acariciándolos tentado a marcarlos. Pero su marca no quedaría allí tan expuesta. Él le dejaría una marca más permanente.

Con lentitud le quitó las sandalias y maravillado ante su entrega suavemente le quitó los short. Sabía que ella lo confundía con alguien más y eso le molestaba, sabía que de ser él quien se mostrara ahora mismo lo rechazaría de inmediato. Y no por ser un monstruo, la razón era más simple, lo rechazaría por no ser el rubio que tanto amaba. Se quitó la camisa mientras pensaba en ello y también se deshizo de sus pantalones.

Se subió en la cama y una vez encima de ella la besó con deseo, pero más que eso transmitiendo una súplica. ¿Tengo oportunidad de que regreses a verme?... alguien como yo... aunque no sea así te haré mía. Una mano se deslizó a la intimidad de la morena haciendo que un sonoro gemido escapara de sus labios —¡Mnh! Naruto... —las palabras de la morena lo hicieron detenerse por un momento y un gruñido escapó de su garganta, con ira rasgó su bikini y ella soltó un grito, estuvo tentado a descubrir su identidad pero no quería ver el miedo en los ojos de aquella muchacha de ojos perlas, al menos no mientras la hacía suya… los recuerdos son importantes. Te daré uno que nunca as a olvidar, uno que verás día a día. Juntó su frente con la de ella y la miró fijamente mientras lubricaba su erección con los fluidos de ella, nada era más excitante que saberla mojada por él y por nadie más que él.

Se deslizó en su interior y la satisfacción al confirmar que era su primer hombre lo llenó entero, casi pierde el control ante el éxtasis pero ella lo besó casi con furia, su beso era desesperado, necesitado y cuando él respondió con la misma fuerza ella movió sus caderas para él. Grave error. Su cuerpo reaccionó como el de un animal, sus manos tomaron sus muslos y los abrieron aún más para él, sus embestidas acompasadas eran profundas y certeras; saliendo de ella casi por completo y volviendo a ingresar, con fuerza, cada grito, cada gemido proferido por ella era como un dulce canto de sirena que lo invitaban a embriagarse de su cuerpo, a tomarlo todo de ella… las uñas de Hinata surcaron su espalda y con extraña satisfacción aceptó las huellas que ella estaba dejando en su cuerpo, la espalda de la morena se arqueaba en respuesta al placer que recibía por parte de aquel ser tan oscuro que había decidido poseerla de la forma más baja tomando la forma del hombre que más amaba. Lujuria.

—¡Ah!, mhn, por favor más —dijo la morena enterrando sus dedos en la espalda del rubio, este soltó un gruñido en respuesta y embistió más fuerte. Apretándola más él, con su boca mordiéndola, con sus manos marcándola, con su ser entero poseyéndola—. ...Sé que no eres tú… Naruto.

Sus palabras fueron una fría estocada pero al ver sus ojos llenos de deseo el infierno ardió en su interior, la tomó por las caderas y la levantó dejándolos en una nueva posición, dejó que el cuerpo de la morena cayera hacia atrás mientras él la sostenía por su espalda baja permitiéndole una penetración más estrecha y profunda. El cuerpo de Hinata vibró y la sintió contraerse a su alrededor, su orgasmo le hizo soltar un sonoro gruñido y tan pronto como ella hubo terminado él la llenó con su semilla, marcándola, poseyéndola como sólo un hombre puede poseer a una mujer, dejando un huella imposible de borrar en su ser. —Mírame… ten ojos sólo para mí.

_No hay nada que quiera rectificar_

_pero es complicado decir que no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta._

_Porque cuando yo canto tu gritas._

_Tu sangras y nos arrastramos como animales._

_Pero cuando se acaba todavía estoy lejos._

_Mil siluetas bailan en mi pecho,_

_no importa donde duerma, me estás persiguiendo,_

_pero yo ya estoy allí,_

_ya estoy allí._

Oculto bajo la sombra de un árbol esperaba su regreso, como todas las mañanas ella había salido a visitar la tumba de su difunto primo. A lo lejos la vi llegar con una niña que iba tomada de su mano comiendo un helado, la pequeña tendría alrededor de dos años pero eso no era lo que le interesaba, aunque saberla teniendo una hija de otro hombre crispó sus nervios; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dio un paso al frente saliendo de la oscuridad y mostrándose a ella, esta vez había utilizado un figura similar a la de su esposo pero la única variante era su cabello negro. —He venido a ver a mi hijo —pronunció Zetsu viendo con satisfacción cómo los ojos de ella se ampliaban en reconocimiento. Te dije que serías mía, dije que te marcaría para toda la vida y que verías mi vivo recuerdo día tras día.

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado. _

_Esta es una idea que me vino al momento de recibir la pareja de Hinata para el crack, pero poner todos mis pensamientos en palabras y que se leyera no como una completa melosería o un amor sin sentido nacido en la nada fue complicado. Decidí enfocarme en algo distinto el deseo, la lujuria y sí la obsesión. _

_Me imaginaba cada cosa mientras oía música como cuando Hinata le dice que sabe que no es Naruto, vamos tiene el byakugan, y con tanto ejercicio el efecto del licor se pasa. Jajaja. Odio que la pinten como idiota. Pero eso fue como un realmente ¿Ama a Naruto?, jajaja creo que cuando estamos tan encendidos y nublados por esa pasión, podríamos permitirnos ir más allá... de lo que nosotros mismo pensamos._

_Es la primera historia en la cual primero pienso el título y luego la trama... lol, por lo general lo hago al revés y luego añado un título acorde, pero admitamoslo, el amor entre Hinata y Zetsu es imposible. De allí mi título. _

_Disfuté mucho escribiendo este fic y rompiéndome la cabeza para hacerlo también, jajaja. _

_Los quiero y espero saber que piensan en los reviews. Creo que es la primera historia de pareja entre Hinata y Zetsu, SUPER CRACK. _

_Los quiero. Lex. _


End file.
